


Чудовища в раю | Eden Monsters

by Deserett



Series: AU! Another Reality (AR) Universe [3]
Category: Christian Bible, Original Work
Genre: Alien Planet, Crew as Family, Gen, Mythology - Freeform, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Space Flight
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deserett/pseuds/Deserett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Затерянный в космосе корабль обнаруживает планету, претендующую на звание колыбели жизни. В попытках осмыслить сенсационную находку бортовой физик находит ответ на вопрос, был ли библейский рай, и если был - куда девался. Но пока он размышляет о вечном, другие, особо не заморачиваясь, становятся на путь разрушения и гибели.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Мы потерялись. Отклонились всего на шесть градусов от омикрон Кита, и корабль вошёл в плотное газопылевое облако.

Но окончательно мы сбились с курса, когда я не смог определить наше местонахождение по внезапно зашкалившим и вышедшим из строя навигационным приборам. На спешно собранном совете все единодушно проголосовали за выключение двигателей и сохранение максимума энергии реактора на поддержание наших жизней в надежде, что нас засечёт и подберёт патрульная служба Метагалактики. Шуточно пожелали друг другу вечного сна и разбрелись по криогенным камерам. 

С того момента прошло шесть месяцев. Сработал сигнал тревоги, подняв капитана Рассела и меня — его первого помощника. Космическое судно сорвало с относительно прямолинейного космоплавания по общему направлению к цефеиде W Девы, искривление маршрута составило сто семьдесят процентов за последние сорок восемь часов.

На немой взгляд Рассела, полный боли и отчаяния, я ответил сам:

— Похоже, это нейтронная звезда. Мы в зоне сильного притяжения и ничего не сможем сделать. Даже если включим все три двигателя на максимальную мощность.

— То есть мы безвольно, медленно и верно в неё упадём?!

— Ну почему же медленно, капитан? Очень даже быстро: и месяца не пройдёт. С такой скоростью вы даже не успеете последние консервы доесть.

Он мрачно посмотрел на меня, но больше ничего не сказал и отправился будить остальных членов экипажа. А я закрутился со своими инструментами, пожалев, что не настоял на погрузке самого мощного катадиоптрического телескопа. Перед смертью — и не рассмотреть как следует ТАКОЕ!

Довольно скоро, пролистав все астровики и атласы, я не нашёл нашу нейтронную подругу. Неужели я открыл новую переменную звезду? Чёрт, связи с МЦУП¹ нет и не предвидится, я не смогу назвать её посмертно своим именем... А так хотелось!

Меня тронул за плечо Мануэль — наш самый молодой специалист, успевший получить премию в области космобиологии, доказав, что звёздная плазма является разновидностью живой материи. Насколько он прав, не мне судить. Считать ли звёзды живыми, а главное — мыслящими организмами? Бред?! Вот и я скажу — бред. Но Ману нравится капитану, поэтому не взять его мы не могли.

— Завтракать будем?

— А где ты видел рассвет, чтобы очередной приём протеина превратился в завтрак?

— Там... — он неопределённо вильнул бедром в сторону рубки. Я сообразил, что ребята, проснувшись, пооткрывали все запасы и наше маленькое искусственное солнце уже парит над столовой. Что ж, завтрак так завтрак.

Я поправил воображаемую салфетку и сел за неудобный высокий стол. Я коротышка, если вы не знали. Не карлик, но ростом не вышел. Из всей команды уважительно к моей проблеме относятся только двое солдат Альянса, выбранные в экспедицию в качестве охраны, приманки и мишени в случае каких-то непредвиденных вооружённых конфликтов. Пушечным мясом их язык не повернётся назвать: оба выпускника академии убийц, оба похожи на моделей-натурщиков из земного журнала Vogue и... друг на друга. Вот только Демон здоровается без слов, лёгким кивком головы, а Ангел — поцелуем в лоб, потому что «Хэлл, мне так удобно». Бортовой инженер и программист Ксавьер после этого фамильярного жеста обычно смущается. Потянулся просто пожать мне руку. Остальные кидают «привет» и «как самочувствие». Сами невыспавшиеся, бледные, аж зелёные, потирают холодные конечности, в которых за полгода застоялась кровь. Капитан Рассел зачем-то откупорил шампанское. Он издевается?

— Координаты? — Демон, как всегда, немногословен. И завораживающе берёт со стола нож, я глаз оторвать не могу от его пальцев...

— А?

— Штурман, я спрашиваю, координаты знаешь?

— Зачем они тебе? Мы потерялись в самой чёрной заднице космоса, забудь о спасении и жри спокойно суп из говна с сухой травкой. 

О-о-о. А это наш механик Дезерэтт. Взгляд весёлый, но абсолютно бешеный, хороший малый, нервозный, но хороший. И волосы у него цвета омикрон Кита, даже ярче. М-м, я обожаю его, но от его циничного юмора часто хочется повеситься на собственных подтяжках.

Демон никогда не переспрашивает. Ждёт моего ответа и сверлит взглядом красивых глаз. Я отхлебнул немного супа, покашлял, глотая с отвращением и невольно соглашаясь с гастрономической оценкой Дэза по отношению к нашей еде, и наконец выдавил из себя:

— Мы шли по тридцать второму градусу параллели оси Z в третьем квадранте от центра Метагалактики. База отправила нас исследовать планету в двойной системе Миры и, в случае удачного совпадения многих обстоятельств, например, плодородной почвы и отсутствия кровожадных аборигенов, — застолбить её под склады. Но мы не выполним своё задание, потому что со скоростью 1300 км/с нас сносит в безымянную нейтронную звезду. И скоро нам от её сумасшедшего магнитного поля посрывает башни. Определить точно координаты не могу. Максимум, чем утешу — если мы справимся с управлением, то можем выйти на устойчивую орбиту вокруг пульсара. Но на расстоянии не менее пяти миллионов километров от неё. Иначе — приплыли.

— Но это ведь не чёрная дыра? — Ксавьер нерешительно поднёс ко рту вилку, уронив по дороге наколотый кусочек соевого мяса, укусил пустые зубья и поморщился от боли.

— Чёрных дыр не существует. Никто не доказал, — ответил Дэз, задираясь.

— Может, потому, что видевшие не вернулись? — мирно предположил Анджело.

— В таком случае им я не завидую, — пробормотал я неожиданно для самого себя.

Все мои спутники прекратили есть, ожидая продолжения. Чёрт, разве я такой умный, что все сразу умолкают и слушают внимательно?

— Ну? Почему? — высказал общую просьбу капитан.

— Потому что для нас они навеки исчезнут за так называемым горизонтом событий. А сами... будут бесконечно наблюдать за своим погружением в сверхплотную чёрную массу. Будут смотреть, смотреть... но никогда не досмотрят до конца. При этом они «схлопнутся» в сингулярность за бесконечно малую долю секунды, но эта доля секунды для них тоже никогда не наступит. Там останавливается свет и останавливается время. Для нас они умрут... и при этом будут словно живы вечно.

— Это ужасно, — не выдержал Кси. — Хуже любого ада.

— Может, это и есть ад? А, Демон? — Дэз не может не подначивать. Я грустно улыбнулся и доел свой суп. Мы никогда не узнаем свои координаты. Пространство под действием чудовищной гравитации уже начинает искривляться. Я чувствую это в костях, неприятные вибрации. Ещё немного, и начнётся головокружение.

— Хэлл! — Ангел прикрикнул мне прямо в ухо. — Ты клюнул носом в тарелку! Может, ляжешь в нормальную постель и поспишь нормальным сном?

— Нет... нет-нет, — я протёр глаза и заторопился к телескопу. Нужно как следует изучить нашу пульсирующую красавицу на предмет самого коротковолнового излучения, провести спектральный анализ... узнать её массу и температуру на поверхности, в конце концов. Интересно, правы ли наши астрономы насчёт железо-никелевой оболочки? А если нет? Если там 4×10*27 тонн чистейшего урана? И если бы ещё это богатство можно было потрогать руками и прибрать большой метлой с дороги...

Я произвёл только основные расчёты, несколько раз сбегав и налив себе по пятьдесят грамм чистого спирта для просветления ума и взвешенной реакции. Потому что возраст нейтронной звезды получился чрезвычайно, просто-таки неприлично большим. Превышающим возраст вселенной (из чего можно сделать вывод, что возраст этот посчитали неправильно, невежды). И приблизительная масса пульсара превысила заявленные в двадцать седьмой степени залежи урана. У меня уже язык чешется придумать ей имя.

— А назову-ка я тебя Мортиис. Ты всё-таки наша звезда смерти, детка, — оживлённо поделился я с аппаратурой и космосом за иллюминатором и был застигнут врасплох Демоном в момент употребления пятой рюмки спирта.

— Мастер, здоровье, — как же он любит выражаться односложно. Я без комментариев отдал ему пустую рюмку, лёг на вышитую подушку под телескопом и захрапел. С каким бы удовольствием я больше не проснулся...  


* * *

¹ МЦУП — Межгалактический Центр Управления Полётами.


	2. Chapter 2

Проснуться пришлось, меня жестоко растормошили. Пока я видел сны о больших и сочных кусках говядины, жарящихся на шампурах где-то в земном лесу, бравые солдаты позаимствовали у меня телескоп, нахально надругались над ним, вывернув настройки на максимум, и...

— Хэлл, амиго! Проснись, штурман, мы открыли планету!

Я зевнул во все горло, поглядел на их скороспелые снимки, сделанные, впрочем, довольно умело по астрономическим меркам, с малой выдержкой, ещё раз зевнул и сдался под натиском двух пар вопрошающих глаз.

— Ну, положим, не планета, а планетоид. Единственный планетоид, вращающийся вокруг нейтронной звезды? Или ещё что-то нашли, вандалы?

Ничего они не нашли. Ничего больше и не было. Остаток дня мы посвятили изучению маленького спутника Мортиис. Он старый-старый... и кажется искусственным. Хотя бы потому, что анализ показал...

— Атмосфера азотная с заметными примесями кислорода. Это что же значит... — Энджи отошёл от спектрографа. — Дышать можно, хоть и через раз?

Я пожал плечами. Исследование продолжалось. О планете, пригодной для жизни и вращающейся вокруг нейтронной звезды (парадокс почище парадокса ночного неба¹), как бы невзначай узнал капитан и распорядился включить двигатели, чтобы приблизиться и совершить облёт. Всё, что мы увидели и засняли, сопровождалось вздохами, охами и короткими нецензурными фразами. А Демон невозмутимо набрасывал заметки типа «средняя облачность, в просветах хорошо видна поверхность», «атмосфера прозрачна, в верхних слоях найдены следы озона», «непроходимые джунгли с несколькими лужами морей». На этом месте я попросил его исправить «лужи», потому что для бортового протокола слово совсем не годится, но киллер улыбнулся и дописал, а потом и процитировал мне:

— И один-единственный горный хребет, абсолютно лысый. Плоская гора, удобно.

Действительно, удобно. Мы смогли туда сесть. В корабле остался только робот-уборщик, а мы всемером побежали наружу, потоптались в грязи в неудобных скафандрах, вернулись, скинули эту пластмассовую ветошь и помчали налегке, дыша (по крайней мере — стараясь) полной грудью.

В джунглях было невыразимо жарко и влажно. Множество животных, которые почему-то бежали в страхе при виде нашей достаточно безобидной компании. И даже растения как будто отклонялись в сторону при попытке сорвать или рассмотреть их поближе. Дэз с Мануэлем начали спорить, гадая, с чего бы это и могли ли сюда до нас приземляться люди. Не могли никак. Так почему же местные нас испугались? 

Я набрал охапку образцов покрытосеменных, несколько лиан и отметил, что мы тут шатаемся с гигиканьем час, когда начался ливень из одного малозаметного облачка. Как в страшном сне вся фауна куда-то попряталась, а флора немедленно начала сворачиваться и уходить под землю. 

Едва я предположил, что дождь сернокислотный, мы тоже бросились врассыпную, спасаться... вот только куда? В корабль? Логично, что в корабль, но он возвышался слишком далеко отсюда.

Вопль Ману мы сначала не поняли. Он нашёл низенькую пещерку, выдолбленную в красной ноздреватой породе, похожей на глину. Довольно заметную. Я добежал туда позже всех и повалился на нашего бортового инженера-механика. Мы все тут, мокрые и ничком валяющиеся на земляном полу, представляем собой жалкое зрелище. Я не успел отдышаться невкусным воздухом, когда заметил в полумраке пещеры слабое свечение. Предостерегающее оттаскивание за штанину комбинезона не помогло, я упрямо встал на ноги и пошёл на свет.

В глубине нашего убежища что-то происходило. Что-то донельзя интересное, но у меня недобро заколотилось сердце. Профессиональное любопытство взыграло на полную катушку, и я пересилил себя. Вынул на всякий случай отбойный молоток, которым ещё собирался взять образец местной горной породы. Шёл уверенно, внимательно прислушиваясь и принюхиваясь. Мне показалось, что я слышу бормотание. Неразборчивые слова бесцветным, старческим... нет, даже не старческим... древним-древним голосом.

Я дошёл и выронил молоток.

В отвесной, почти вертикальной стене пещеры выдолблено два кресла. Ну не то чтобы кресла... просто грубые углубления, ниши, неровные и с каким-то подобием подлокотников. Между ними была прибита перекладина из какого-то прозрачного камня, возможно, сапфира, превосходно огранённого в форме плоского обелиска. Это он преломлял и рассеивал свет, привлёкший меня. А источал свет маленький сморщенный... мозг, лежавший сверху на кристалле, как на перекладине. Но я бы не стоял сейчас на полусогнутых, пытаясь сдержать тошноту, если бы на этом картина заканчивалась.

В одном из кресел восседал высохший скелет с проваленными глазницами, в которых тем не менее поблёскивали глаза... и искры ума. Его кожа казалась истлевшим пергаментом, сухая и висящая клочьями на костях. Плоти на этом ужасном существе не сохранилось. Остатки одежды разве что угадывались, и то, наверное, только в моём воображении. В правой руке у него зажато что-то знакомое... и похожее на яблочный огрызок. А на острых костлявых коленях лежит сложенный вдвое лист фольги, похожий на тот, который я использую для радиоактивных меток. Я инстинктивно нашёл в кармане походный радиометр и поднёс к листу. Приборчик запищал, а я вяло подумал, что только порции вредоносного излучения в голову мне и не хватало. Старик от моих манипуляций не шелохнулся, только сморщенные остатки синих губ продолжали шевелиться. Непрекращающееся печальное бормотание. Сказать, что это навело на меня ужас — не сказать ничего. Такой себе кладбищенский юмор, тлен, смерть и запустение на фоне буйно цветущей планеты. Это в какую же странную пещеру мы попали?

Демон шёл за мной. Увидел всё то же самое. И, конечно, не дрогнул. А если и дрогнул, то к нему всё равно не придерёшься. Он невозмутимо свистнул у обомшелого старца скарб, развернул и зачитал. Вся фольга была испещрена метками. И она, судя по всему, из серебра, а не алюминия, как мне вначале показалось. Интересно, а по-каковски там написано? Неужели по-английски?

 

_«Если ты читаешь это, значит, срок моего заточения вышел. Адам остался вместе с Богом в раю. Ева вкусила запретного плода, забеременела и ушла, чтобы заселить Землю и всю галактику своими детьми. А они остались... в этом проклятом месте, никем доселе не найденном. И это пишу вам я, змей, что был тут в начале начал и соблазнил Еву покинуть злосчастный планетоид навстречу новым мирам.  
Хотите сделать то же? Убейте Бога и откройте новую реальность. Найдите любовь, если несчастны. Вернитесь домой, если заблудились. Раздавите никчёмный мозг, охраняемый полусумасшедшим стариком. И обретите вечную жизнь._

_Асмодей»_

 

Он читал, а наши спутники с каждым словом подбирались ближе и приоткрывали рты. Я заметил, что мой тоже открыт, и захлопнул его, неприятно клацнув зубами.

— Бог... А что есть Бог? — Рассел уцепился за сатанинский призыв, как утопающий за соломинку.

— Это, — вымолвил Дэз странноватым тоном, глядя на сморщенный мозг. — А давайте?..

— Нет! Это приманка. Приманка! Не смейте трогать его! — Ангел загородил собой оба кресла, но был легко сметён плечистым механиком и не менее плечистым капитаном нашего корабля. Я беспомощно взялся за высохшую руку Адама. Хотелось молиться... молиться Ему. Тому, кого уже через секунду не стало. Я зажмурился, сказав себе, что это не может быть правдой. Когда-то пульсар был горячей белой или голубой звездой, а планетоид — цветущим садом, что не сильно изменился за миллиарды лет, превратившись в непроходимые джунгли. Но сам Бог — могучий и вездесущий вселенский Разум, а не сморщенный комочек серого вещества на подставочке! Ведь не может же быть, что Он такой... старый и беззащитный! Ведь я же прав? Прав?!

Я повторил себе это дважды. А капли светящегося сока брызнули из мозга в руке у Рассела. Затем вытекло ещё что-то, белое и ослепительное, а после вспышки вся пещера... нет, не обрушилась. А куда-то начала «съезжать».

Ксавьер закричал, остальные... Я их просто не замечал. Квадратными глазами понаблюдал за улетающим сводом пещеры, а потом не выдержал и выскочил наружу. Застыл, щурясь, закрываясь от порывов сметающего ветра и не веря... не веря.

Нейтронная звезда исчезла с неба планетоида, всё погрузилось во тьму. Я почувствовал жуткое удушение и сообразил, что атмосфера сорвалась первым делом и улетает в пространство вместе с деревьями и всем обитавшим тут. 

Это был апокалипсис. Но и кое-что ещё. 

Почему остался неподвижен я, когда все остальное завертелось в гигантском вихре — не знаю. Возможно потому, что стал свидетелем гибели Бога? Возможно потому, что призвал на свою голову проклятье, выполнив волю Сатаны. Я поник... а мои плечи привычно забрали в объятья.

— Что происходит, Хэлл? — Ангел не боится. Он же знает. Просто хочет услышать от меня.

— Мортиис сколлапсировала в... в... — я вздохнул, заломив руки, — в настоящую звезду смерти. Чёрную...

— Чёрную дыру, — закончил он спокойно. Вокруг нас сгрудились остальные участники горе-экспедиции, с рук Рассела ещё капала светящаяся жидкость. Демон проявил внезапные чувства и бросился на него с кулаками. Бедный мальчик... Зачем же. Есть наказание пожёстче тумаков. Жаль только, что оно ждёт теперь всех нас.

— Убейте меня, — ясным голосом попросил Ксавьер. — Ты или ты... — он переводил взгляд с одного близнеца-киллера на другого. — Ядом или пулей, мне всё равно. Убейте, пожалуйста.

У меня в момент спёрло дыхание, а сердце чуть не остановилось. Кси просит о таком... И никто ведь не сумеет ему отказать. Я сам, я ведь...

Ангел заткнул мне уши, а Демон выстрелил. Потом вопросительно помахал пистолетом, но я покачал головой, еле придя в себя. Не хочу, не надо. Пусть всё будет по справедливости. Ксавьер был самым нежным и хрупким существом из всех, кого я знал. Я бы попросил избавить от мучений ещё и Ману, но гордый космобиолог тоже отказался от выстрела.

А Рассел всё ещё не понимал, что натворил. Стоял, потеряв дар речи, над свежим трупом. 

Кажется, я плачу. А может, мне не кажется.

— Объясните этой падали... — я коротко всхлипнул и разрыдался в руках у Энджи.

— Горизонт событий, — подсказал капитану Демон с леденящим спокойствием. — Вечное падение в никуда. Ад ждёт Вас, сэр. Ждёт и предвкушает Вашу бесконечную агонию.

Я не видел драку, уткнувшись в Ангела, даже слышал плохо, уши заложило. Рассел отчаянно пытался отнять у киллера пистолет, чтобы покончить с собой, но кто ему позволил бы? Бедняга Дэз молча повалился кульком на землю и прикрыл голову руками. В его раскаянии я не сомневаюсь. Но сейчас мне никого уже не жаль.

— Разверни меня к мраку. Пожалуйста, — шёпотом попросил я Ангела, и он беспрекословно исполнил мою просьбу. Последнюю просьбу.

С планетоида сорвало всю оболочку до последнего лоскутка чернозёма, нас подхватило с этим веществом в небо, за пределы неба, далеко и быстро, и ещё быстрее... в кривое мнимое ничто.

 _— Горизонт событий... Мортиис... Бог умер, мы убили его... чудовища пришли в рай и убили его..._ — атмосфера давно пропала в центре чёрной дыры, голосовые связки замерли, и звук умер, разбившись о стенки вечного молчания. Я просто постарался запомнить тепло рук, всё ещё лежащих на моих плечах. Я сплю... Я так хотел. И больше не проснусь.

 

Я знаю, что я уже исчез.

Но для стороннего наблюдателя мы навсегда застыли у края гравитационного провала.  


* * *

¹ Земной фотометрический парадокс заключается в том, что во Вселенной, равномерно заполненной звёздами, яркость неба и днём и ночью должна равняться яркости солнца или даже затмевать его, но этого не происходит.


End file.
